


Lancey-Lance

by mysteriousgemstone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Blue Eyes, Contemplative, Cute, Electricity, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Langst, Sad, Wings, beans, flower petals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousgemstone/pseuds/mysteriousgemstone
Summary: A collection of my Lance art.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

The story behind this one is that the team goes to a planet that gift them these fist-sized, weird little manufactured test tube creatures called Beans that take on the appearance and personality of people.


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
